Come Back to Me
by punkiemonkie
Summary: Jak returns to Haven city after being in prison for longer than expected, and finds that the woman he loves is getting married to someone else. Now he will stop at nothing to get her back before it's too late. --Jak/Keira. Rated for sexual themes--
1. She's Gone

**Come Back to Me **

**Chapter one She's Gone**

The afternoon breeze blue his long, blonde and green hair and the small, green goatee that clung to his chin as Jak stepped out into the open and looked around at his surroundings. Even though the city was rundown and practically falling apart, it looked like something of upper class to him, considering that he had spent four years in that dark and disgusting rat hole that they call a prison. Four years… day after day…looking at the same four walls that surrounded his extremely cramped cell…not a window in sight…dark, damp…those gray walls…parts of them had been chipped away and there were tally marks engraved in some places in the thick, unrelenting concrete…and that carving of a girl…of a woman…Keira…Some days it was hard to think about her because of the pain that sliced through his weary heart like a dagger…it still hurt…not to mention that he was tortured relentlessly each and every day…giving him some strange and unexplainable dark powers… That was all he knew for four years: Pain, hurt, and heartache.

He looked to his furry companion on his shoulder that had assisted in his escape from prison. "Dax?"

The ottsel shaded his eyes from the early afternoon sun as he surveyed the area. "Yeah buddy?"

"Where are they…?"

"Who?"

"You know. Our friends…Samos and-" he stopped, but added slowly and more quietly, "Keira…"

"Oh yeah! I guess I was so happy to finally see you again, that I forgot to tell you about everyone." Daxter directed his friend through the city as they spoke. Strangely, no one seemed to notice, or care that this blonde guy was talking to a yellow-orange rat that was currently perched on his shoulder. Daxter looked prideful as he said, "I own a bar now, The Naughty Ottsel." Jak seemed mildly impressed, but he didn't comment so Daxter went on. "Keira has her own race team and Zoomer repair service that she runs from the garage under her apartment. She also makes an awesome jet board. Maybe we'll get lucky and she'll give us one of her famous jet-boards for free! And Samos…is the same old greenie that he always was."

Jak chuckled a little to himself before cutting his friend off. "So can we go see her? Keira I mean. Can I see her?"

The ottsel smirked. "A little eager…aren't you?"

Jak blushed furiously. "What? Uh…no! What are you talking about?"

Daxter laughed deviously. "Nothing… Let's go partner. I'll take you to your woman."

He growled under his breath. "Knock it off Dax. I just want to see her."

"Ok. But I should warn you-"

"I don't care about whatever it is. I just want to see her."

The fuzzy creature on the man's shoulder shrugged. "Ok. You're driving." Jak hopped on the Zoomer that Daxter said was his and he started it, and raced off down the dusty street. It had been years since he had driven one of the Zoomers that Keira had invented back in Sandover, but he soon became accustomed to driving all over again.

**Keira's Garage**

Jak slowed the vehicle and parked it near the entrance to the ally, which contained the entrance to her garage and from there, the stairway up to her house. Neither Jak nor Daxter said a word as they approached to open door to her garage. Jak was silent because he was too nervous, he was, and after all, going to see the woman he loved after four whole years. He figured that she thought he was dead, or had completely forgotten about her. The truth was just the opposite. He could think of nothing else, but her. Daxter was silent, for once, and only because he knew that Jak wanted to be the first one to talk to her, and besides, Jak would shut him up if he tried to speak anyway.

The two friends stepped through the doorway with Daxter on the ground and slightly ahead of Jak who hung back slightly. When he had mustered up enough courage to see her, he stepped in the door and his eyes darted to her figure bent over peering into a Nyfe-Racer; a wrench in her fingerless gloved hands; as beautiful as he had ever seen her. Perfect. Just like he remembered her.

Jak worked up the courage to speak to her and after clearing his throat he said in a slightly timid voice, "Hey Keira."

She turned quickly and after taking in who it was that was standing there her hand fell limp and it sent her wrench clambering to the cement floor. "J- J- Jak…?" she stuttered in disbelief. "I- is that really- you…?"

Daxter stood tall and puffed out his furred chest in pride. "_I_ busted homeboy here out of prison."

Jak kept silent and turned his gaze to the cracked, cement floor under his feet. "P- prison?"

He looked back up at her as he spoke up again. "Yeah. The guards arrested me on some false charges and I was there until, well, today." She approached him swiftly and without warning threw her arms around him and to hug him tightly.

He could tell by the sound of her now muffled voice that she was crying and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tighter. "Oh Jak. I can't believe you're here. I thought I lost you…" She leaned back to look at him and he brushed a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. She sniffed a little and wiped her eyes before continuing. "It's been so long… I though you were dead…or you forgot about me…"

Jak was right on target with what she was thinking. "I could never forget you Keira, you are my best friend and the girl that I lo-"

He was cut off instantly when she burst out to the man that now entered the room. "Errol!" Jak sighed in disappointment, but almost got sick when he saw Keira, his best friend and the person that he was going to confess his love to at that very moment, run over to a red haired man with several tattoos on his face, and kiss him! Jak was mad at himself, but mostly at the man that had just stolen Keira's attention away from him. He gritted his teeth and his hands formed into fists as he tried to contain his anger and frustration. Not only was this 'Errol' taking away her attention, but this was also the same man who was in charge of torturing him while he worked under the Baron. 'Errol' was the one that had injected dark eco into his veins; and now he was kissing Keira!

Keira turned to Jak and Daxter, who was now sitting atop the table where she had been working. "Oh, sorry." She looked slightly embarrassed when she took in the shock and disappointment that currently played across Jak's features. "I guess I forgot to introduce you two." She said looking from the man beside her to Jak who was across the room. "Jak, this is Errol, my boyfriend-"

The red haired man snaked an arm around her slim waist and sneered at Jak, knowing instantly who he was. He cut her off and said with arrogance, "Uh, fiancée."

Keira blushed and looked down shamefully and fidgeted nervously under Jak's intent gaze. "Uh yeah…fiancée…"

Errol never took his stare from Jak, knowing all to well that this was killing him to here that she was already taken. Jak swallowed hard to keep down his anger and then stammered, "So…you're getting married soon…?" He wanted to look away from seeing her in another man's arms, but he needed to see if it was the truth so he stared into her eyes, looking for an answer.

She looked back up at him and her emerald eyes welled up with tears when she saw the pain and disappointment on his face. But she had to tell him. It was the truth. "Yes…the wedding is going to be a week from now… I'd really love it if you would come!"

She was trying to cheer him up, but it just hurt him more knowing that not only was she going to marry this creep, but he was also going to have to be there when it happened. "Sure…if that's ok with Errol here…" he said while glaring at the man across the room.

Errol laughed a fake, hate-filled laugh; his plan against Jak was working perfectly. He may not have gotten to kill him in prison, but this was certainly better and more enjoyable for him to watch. "Of course you can come!" he said with utterly bogus enthusiasm. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

This part was true. Errol wanted Jak to be there to watch him marry the woman he loved. He wanted him to watch as he hurt Keira during what he figured would be a short, unhappy, and abusive marriage. Jak would have a front row seat to when he would hurt her emotionally, and physically. His payback to Keira for not sleeping with him until they got married, and his payback to Jak because he didn't get to kill him in prison, and he knew all to well that Keira still loved Jak…and he would get his revenge on both of them at the same time. It was all too easy and perfect for him…

He turned to Keira after a tense moment of silence between the three, in which all of his horrific thought had taken place, and said with a false genuine voice, "I have to go, babe." He leaned to kiss her, but she turned so his lips only met her cheek; she didn't want to kiss him in front of Jak. Errol suppressed an annoyed growl at her motion. "I have to get back to work." He strode over to Jak maliciously and held out his gloved hand. "So nice to meet you, Jak." He grinned spitefully, but Jak held back his rage and irritation so that Keira wouldn't see it.

Jak gathered up the best smile that he could give to someone that he wanted to kill and said furtively, "I think we've met before, haven't we."

Errol restrained his astonishment at his bold statement. "I don't think so."

Keira was completely bewildered. _"What the heck are they talking about? Jak was in prison and Errol works for the crimson guard…there's no way they could have met unless Errol worked at the prison…but he never mentioned anything about that…"_

Errol grin deceitfully. "So I'll see you at the wedding, huh Jak?"

Jak scowled at his comment and he no longer cared if Keira saw his reaction. "Yeah…I'll be there." He said sternly. Errol exited the room after giving Keira another peck on the cheek and left Daxter sitting in silence, Keira in confusion, and Jak in fury and aggravation.

She looked to Jak solemnly and after he was out of earshot he blurted out, "Stupid bastard!" and he proceeded to violently thrust his boot-covered foot into the nearby counter, causing it to dent.

This shocked Keira, but she strolled over to him and placed a hand on his arm. "And just what is _that _supposed to mean?"

He looked at her carefully, but her eyes showed no anger, just confusion. "I _mean _he is the one that…that tortured me in prison!"

"Jak! How dare you accuse him of that! Errol has done no such thing!" Jak attempted to protest, but she was all up in his face yelling. But even as she did so he could see doubt creeping across her features. "How can you say that? You of all people should know that I would never marry someone that did anything like that!"

"Well, in a week you will be! I know him Keira, and he knows me! I will never forget his face! I had to see that shit head every day of my life for four years! You know I wouldn't lie to you."

"Yeah…I thought so too…I thought I could trust you Jak… I can't believe you could be so jealous of me and Errol that you would make up a lie about him just so I would be with you again!"

"Is that what you think I'm doing? You think I would go to all that trouble just so you would be mine again?" Keira looked away and bit her lip to try and keep from crying. "Well I've got news for you, Keira Hagai," his voice softened now, "you're right."

Keira looked back into his ocean blue eyes. "W- what?"

Jak put both of his hands on either one of her shoulders. "I said you're

right. I am jealous of you and Errol because I do still care about you. But I'm only telling you what I know about him because I don't want you to get hurt."

She abruptly pushed herself away from him. "Bull shit! I know Errol and he's never told me anything about working in the prison!"

He was mildly taken aback at her 'less than proper' language, but he went on calmly. "Maybe you don't really know him like you thought you did."

"No Jak… I don't know you like I thought I did."

Suddenly furious at her resistance to believe the obvious truth of his words, Jak stormed out of her garage with Daxter tagging along behind him. He said coldly over his shoulder, "Fine! But don't come crying to me when you find out who he really is and he breaks your heart."

Keira sat down solemnly on her metal stool that stood near her table that Jak had kicked. She knew he was telling somewhat of the truth, but somehow she couldn't except it. A few lone tears escaped from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks and then onto the hard, cold floor. She hated to hurt him, because despite her willing against it, she was still deeply in love with him. But he had been gone for four years, and she had to move on, she had to give up on him coming back and move on to second best, which was Errol.

**Three Days Later, Four Days Until the Wedding**

Jak woke up gradually and sat up in the small bed. He sure was lucky that Daxter had found a place for him to stay. It was Daxter's old apartment, and now that Daxter was living with the bar tender, and his girlfriend, Tess, he was letting Jak stay there. He glanced at the pillow beside him and wished that somehow she would be there sleeping calmly beside him. He quickly dismissed the seemingly absurd idea and rose from under the sheets.

After taking a quick shower and dressing, Jak left his small abode and hopped on to the zoomer that he had bought from Keira with the small amount of precursor orbs that he had in his possession. He was thankful that even though he and Keira were fighting, she sold him one of her vehicles for next to nothing. He had also graciously taken a bar tending job at Daxter's new bar the Naughty Ottsel so that he would have some cash. His thoughts wandered as he sped off to her garage to apologize to her; there was no sense in being immature and staying mad at her. He would have apologized sooner, but he had been busy working to try and repay Daxter for giving up his apartment, (although maybe Daxter was happy to give it up since he was going to be staying with Tess from now on…) Staying mad wouldn't help to get her back, maybe nothing would… _"I wonder why she likes that bastard…he's defiantly no good for her… How the hell am I supposed to get her to realize that he doesn't care about her as much as I do? Keira's a smart girl…why can't she see that he doesn't love her…? Maybe I was stupid to expect to come back after four whole years and have her fall right back into my arms like I was never gone…It's that bastard Errol's fault that I went to prison in the first place…and then when he got me out of the way…he goes and marries Keira! And she won't even believe me now…it's like I don't even know her any more…I hate this! I have to get her back…No matter what it takes I can't let her ruin her life by marring that little shit! I don't care if she comes back to me…I just want to see he be happy…"_

When Jak slowed his electric blue zoomer and hopped off of it he could here her working. That was one of the many things that he loved and cherished about Keira; the way she always could work with her hands to build or fix things on her own. Jak never went for the girly girls that wore tons of makeup and had long, polished nails and always wore a skirt or fancy dress; he liked a woman that could take care of herself, but still wanted him to take care of her. That's why he fell in love with Keira, even at a young age because she never tried to hard to look good. She always had on pants or capries and a plain tee shirt. Her long aqua hair hung loosely around her shoulders or was pulled back in a casual ponytail and she always wore sneakers or boots and rarely touched makeup. The very few times that she did wear some sort of makeup Jak had wished that she hadn't. That's what was so special about her: she was amazingly beautiful without doing anything to her self, her beauty was natural.

As he stepped into the race garage he eyed the many gold and silver racing trophies, she was obviously still an excellent race driver, like she had been in Sandover. Then he rested his eyes on her as she crouching by one of her many Nyfe-Racers with a welding torch in her hand and a welding mask protecting her heart-shaped face from the air-born sparks that flew from the metal. His heart ached for her again but he cut it short, he wouldn't have himself sounding pathetic when he came to offer he a simple apology.

He watched her until she stopped welding and lifted her mask to look at him. "Jak? What are you-?"

She flung her mask onto a nearby table with a thud and he moved closer to her said sincerely, "I came to apologize…for the other day." She opened her mouth to speak but he continued. "I shouldn't have said all that stuff about Errol… If you love him and you want to marry him…then I'm happy for you." He secretly wished that she would announce that they had broken up because she really loved him, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

She strode over to him and gave him a quick friendly hug. When she pulled away from their embrace she looked him in his cerulean eyes and said, "Thank you so much, Jak. That really means a lot to me. I really needed someone to approve of me marring Errol…" She turned her face away from him.

His eyes showed concern. "What do you mean…? Samos doesn't approve of this?" She shook her head slightly but her gaze never returned to him. "I'm sure he's just nervous…you are his only child…he's just not ready to give you up yet, that's all…I'm sure he approves…" Jak lied to cheer her up and he gave he a little smile when she looked up at him once again.

"Yeah…I guess you're right…" she said doubtfully.

"He loves you and he only wants what's best for you…like I do…" She looked back up at him suddenly. "I overreacted the other day…I guess you being my friend and all…I got a little protective." He smiled and laughed lightly but his smile soon disappeared when he said as an afterthought, "We are still friends…right?"

Keira laughed and put her arms around his torso and pulled him into another embrace while saying playfully, "Of course."

He pulled back from her and moved towards the exit because he didn't want to stay there any longer for fear that he would be late for work. His best friend may have been his boss now, but he still had a responsibility to show up on time. "So…I'll see you at your wedding then?"

"Uh yeah…"

"So…uh…I'll see you then."

"Yeah." She said this positively but when he was out of the room she murmured to herself, "Yeah…I'll see him at _my _wedding…but he won't be the one standing by the alter with me…" she sighed and went back to her work solemnly.

**(A.N.)**

So how do you like it so far? Love it Hate it? Please review to tell me what you think so far or if you have any questions or comments. Tks! (Ok. Let me clarify some stuff. In this story, everything that happened in Jak 2 that involved Jak DID NOT HAPPEN! This fic is about what could've happened if Jak was left in prison for FOUR years NOT TWO! So now Jak shows up after 4 years and Errol didn't die, Daxter owns the bar but Jak didn't kill Krew, Torn or somebody else from the Underground did. Jak never went to Spargus or saved the world like in Jak 3 because Errol never met Jak outside of prison and therefore he didn't try to get his revenge on Jak like in Jak 3. So basically nothing that happened in either game happened...and now I'm rewriting both game's story lines.)


	2. Destined Mistakes

**(A.N.) This chappie is very short, but very sad. Even I cried! please R&R.**

**Chapter two: Destined Mistakes**

The rain poured heavily down on the dry and dusty city of Haven. Large raindrops hit Jak's helmet as he rode his zoomer through the deserted city streets. When he stopped the vehicle he gazed hazily at the closed door to her apartment. As he stepped warily up the steps to her door, the rain that had collected on the steps splashed out wards from the force of his worn boots.

Jak drew a deep breath far down into his chest to calm his anxious nerves before he timidly knocked on the metal door with his middle finger. After a few tension filled moments that seemed like forever to him, he heard a quiet and somewhat sleepy voice come form inside the door. After a small yawn the feminine voice asked, "Who's there?"

His deep, raspy voice croaked nervously, "It's uh…Jak."

Without another word the metallic door creaked open slowly. Her emerald eyes looked up at him with slight astonishment, but more sorrow. She didn't speak, but he could tell by the look on her face and the redness around her deep, jade orbs that she had been crying before he had knocked at her door.

The words chocked off of his lips, "Keira…?" She turned her face away from him again. "What's wrong…?"

He could hear her chocking on her tears when she stammered, "N- nothing… I'm fine… really…."

Without any warning he stepped briskly towards her and put his hands on either side of her face and pulled her into a passion driven kiss. This frightened her, but she loved it so much that she denied herself the chance to protest his sudden movements. She soon complied with his motions and closed and locked her front door and soon after he pushed her up against it, while never breaking their passionate lip-lock.

His tongue moved slowly over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth almost instantly to allow both of their tongues to meet and tangle. Her smooth hands moved under his blue shirt so she could feel his hardened chest without a second thought or even realizing what she was doing or what it could bring on. She removed his shirt and he responded by doing the same after fumbling with her bra strap for a short couple of seconds.

Without wasting a split-second or going any farther, Keira hopped into his arms and rapped her legs around his waist and Jak practically sprinted down the hall and into her bedroom. He nearly tossed her onto her cushy bed before he turned around to securely turn the lock on her bedroom door. When he returned to her, she lay on the bed and he came to hover over her small figure and leaned down to rejoin his lips with hers…

**The Next Morning**

Keira slowly awakened and instantly noticed that his warmth was no longer with her. She turned to look at the pillow beside her only to see that she was right; he was gone. What she did see dazed her. There on the pillow beside her was a single red rose and a handwritten note. She sat up leisurely, being sure to grasp to the sheet that threatened to fall away from her bare chest. She lifted the rose to take in it's sweet aroma before picking up the letter that she barely dared to read for she knew it would contain some rather unpleasant news. Her eyes raced across his words…

_ Dear Keira, _

_ I want you to know that I love you more than I could ever imagine. Last night was truly amazing, but you and I both know that this can't go on this way. I love you, but I have to let you go because you are going to marry him. I can't be your lover for the rest of your life, or even for now. I also want you to know that I want nothing more than for you to be happy with Errol. I love you, but after your wedding tomorrow, I can't see you again, not ever. I really want to be there for you as a friend, but I need you to understand that it would be too painful for me to be where you are and not be able to have you for myself. I'm sorry for what I did last night and I apologize for complicating our friendship this way; I suppose I lost control. I want to confide a secret to you and my only wish is that you, and only you know that you were my first. _

_ I love you forever,_

_ Jak_

(A.N.) sobs please sniff review. Poor Jak… blows nose then starts crying hysterically


	3. The Wedding

**Chapter three: The Wedding **

Haven Forest was more beautiful than it had ever been on the day of Keira and Errol's wedding. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping happily, and the butterflies flew about while the furry woodland animals hopped merrily. It was the worst day of Jak's life.

He straightened his small black tie. It was strange for him to see himself in a tux since he hadn't ever worn one before and he was only accustomed to wearing casual clothes. He vaguely wondered what Keira was going to look like in her dress, or without it… He snapped himself back into reality. If he was going to get through this agonizing day, he couldn't think about _that_ night…

Daxter's familiar and quite annoying voice disrupted Jak's thoughts as he strode proudly through the door to the men's dressing room, "Check out the new threads!" he said while striking a pose to show off his ottsel-sized tux.

Jak chuckled to himself a little when he saw his furry friend. He never thought he would see the day that Daxter would be able to wear a tux, or would want to. "Cool right?" Daxter said looking triumphantly up at his noticeably taller friend.

Jak turned back around to look into the mirror again. "Yeah…Sure Dax."

"Tessie picked it out for me. I guess it turns her on." He said slyly as he moved his orange eyebrows up and down. Jak smacked him playfully on the back of his head like he had to do so many other times when he would hit on either Keira, Ashelin, Tess, or just some random girl that they passed on the street. Daxter had never changed, and Jak figured he never would.

Errol entered the room with a couple of other guys as they were in the middle of a conversation. Errol commented loud enough so that Jak could hear, "Yeah I can't wait until tonight! Keira gets wild and frisky with me all the time! There has even been a couple of times where I've had to push her off of me!" he said while laughing falsely and grinning cunningly in Jak's direction.

Jak clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. He knew that Errol was lying; he knew that he was Keira's first and only intimate partner, but he couldn't stand to hear Errol lie about her like that. _"Just keep it cool Jak," _he told himself even though he wanted to kill Errol right then and there. _"You can't go around killing you're best friend's fiancée. Keira would hate you forever and the day after. Just keep calm…"_

He walked out of the dressing room and strode down the hall to Keira's dressing room. He gently tapped on the oak, wood door. "Keira? It's Jak. Can I come in?"

Her phony, cheery voice came back to him, "Sure."

It made his stomach wrench to hear her trying to put on a happy face just so that he wouldn't feel bad about what they had done the other night.

When he stepped in, what he saw made his heart sink. She was more beautiful than he could have ever envisioned in her long, white, flowing gown. It was strapless and had beaded flower designs trailing down the side and across the top edge. As she turned, her aqua hair bounced slightly because it was now in loose curls and also had a white see-through veil draped over it.

She smiled happily, but he could see a definite trace of sorrow concealed in her emerald eyes. "Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it… I love it." he said as he walked closer to her, "You're beautiful…and I don't just mean the dress." He gave her a genuine smile.

She met him in the middle of the room and pulled him into a warm embrace. "Thank you Jak…thank you so much…for always being there for me no matter what…and for always being my friend…and…you know…for _everything_."

He could hear her beginning to cry so he pulled away from her. "Hey…come on… Don't cry Keira. This is your big day. She looked away from him and brushed a few tears from her cheeks.

"You're supposed to be happy." She looked back up into his eyes now, but that only made her want to shed more heart-breaking tears.

Jak continued to attempt to make her feel better even though it seemed bleak. "Smile!" he said optimistically as he took her cheeks and forced her to smile. This made her laugh a little despite her absolute misery that had been brought on by this fateful day. God how he had missed that laugh… That was one of the many things that he had always loved about Keira, her ability to make any seemingly hopeless situation seem better, just by laughing. Jak only wished that her enchanted laugh could make this situation better, but he knew it wasn't at all possible.

She wiped her eyes once more then and returned her gaze back to him. She smiled on her own now. "Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better Jak."

"But I'm sure Errol will be better than me at making you happy." She looked towards the lushly carpeted ground. He reluctantly turned from her and started out the door from which he had come in and he forced himself to say, "You'd better get out there. Wouldn't want to keep your groom waiting." He said this with the utmost sincerity before exiting and shutting the door behind him.

"Yeah," she murmured to herself, "I just wish I wouldn't have to make the man I _love_ wait…" She sighed hopelessly and turned back to look in the protracted mirror in front of her and another tear rolled helplessly down the side of her cheek.

Everyone took their places in the church and the procession of bride's maids and groom's men had already begun. Jak had seated himself in one of the back rows, away from everyone else. He had to keep telling himself not to feel sorry for himself, but to think about how happy Keira was going to be now. That was all he ever really wanted: for her to be happy, even if it didn't include him.

Keira stood with Samos in the hallway that led to the sanctuary. Her father could see the fear and sorrow that was plastered across her smooth, delicate features. "What's wrong honey?" he asked although he was sure that he already knew the answer was about Jak.

She let out a deep sigh. "I don't know…" she lied as she looked away from him to stare aimlessly at the floor as she fidgeted with the bouquet of lily flowers that were strung together with a white ribbon.

She was never really fond of lilies; her favorite flower was the red rose. But Errol didn't know that, so he ordered the lilies. Jak knew about her favorite flower, he had left one on her pillow that morning. But then again, Jak knew about all of her favorite things, he knew everything about her. Somehow, Keira was glad that Jak knew so much about her, and that she knew so much about him. That way, they would always have a little piece of each other to keep in their hearts. Well, another little piece, they already had the other's first love and virginity. How on earth was she supposed to forget him?

Her father's warm words snapped her back from her pleasant thoughts, to the harsh reality that she was going to have to face in a moment. "You should be happy."

Keira shook her head slightly in disbelief. "That's what Jak keeps saying."

"You're just nervous." He assured her while patting her gently on the arm. "And Jak's right. If your marring the man you love, you should be overwhelmingly happy…" Samos thought over his previous words and asked intently, "You _are_ marring the man you love…aren't you?"

She shook her head more firmly this time and struggled to hold back tears. "The man I love will be sitting in the audience…"

His daughter's words somewhat shocked him, even thought he already knew how she felt. "So…you don't love Errol?" Samos knew all too well what the answer would be but he hoped that if Keira could hear herself say that she didn't love Errol, but that she loved Jak, maybe she would back out right then and save her and Jak both some heart ache.

She took another deep breath and said. "I've already made my decision. I'm going to marry Errol." She said while trying to convince not only her father, but also herself. Samos looked away, knowing that he couldn't change her mind now; it was useless.

When the rest of the bride's maids and groom's men were standing beside the alter, the organ began to play the 'Wedding March' song and everyone stood to look towards the door where the bride would be entering. Jak stood a little later than the others, for he suddenly felt sick.

Keira bit her quivering lip and put on her best smile as she stepped out into the sanctuary's long isle. Jak's stomach wrenched; to him, she had never been more beautiful than at that moment. Perhaps it was because he couldn't have her, it was much too late now. She was gone….

As the minister began to speak, Keira drifted off into a daydream about that one, wonderful night that she had spent with him…the way he had kissed up and down her neck…how he had gently nibbled on the edge of her ear…and how he kept pulling her back down underneath the covers, just when she thought they were done, always making her giggle…but most of all, the sweet things that he constantly whispered into her ear, throughout the entire night… She could not, and would, forget those things that he said…because she knew that he meant every last bit of it with all of his heart…

There was a tugging within her heart as she came back into reality and heard Errol saying almost proudly, "I do." and he grinned haughtily at her. The minister repeated the vows, this time to her, and she began to breathe more heavily and she could feel her heart rate increase rapidly.

At the ministers next words, "…until death do you part." Keira looked up to Errol's dominant expression that was plastered on his face. She was suddenly at a great loss of words. She stammered and chocked on her words. "I- I…" She spied an almost frustrated look flash in Errol's eyes that was most likely caused by her stalling. His expression urged her to finish the vow, but her tongue refused to spit out the words.

By this time, Jak had already risen from his seat and was headed towards the nearest door. He had thought that he could endure this difficult experience, but now it had gotten just too much for him to handle.

Keira saw his movements out of the corner of her eye and abruptly turned and shouted loud enough so that Jak, who was in the very back of the room, could plainly hear her words. Consequently, the entire audience in the sanctuary could hear her call to him, "Jak wait!"

Jak stopped instantly, even though his slightly shaky hand was already placed on the golden door handle. He turned rapidly to look down the lengthy isle to meet her intent gaze. He couldn't help being slightly embarrassed since the whole audience was now turned around in their seats, staring at him. Samos grinned; he knew this was going to happen.

Errol was angered further now. He grabbed her forearm and turned her around so he could whisper in her ear in almost an angry hiss, "And just what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Keira spoke hurriedly at normal volume as she smiled genuinely at Errol for the first time. "I'm sorry Errol, but I can't go through with this." She freed herself from his firm grasp that he had on her arm. "I can't marry you." She said while almost chuckling under her breath. This was the first time that she had been truly happy, besides that night that she had spent with the man that she _really_ loved.

Errol was so aggravated now that he practically shouted at her so that the entire room could hear his rage induced words. "And just why the hell can't you marry me!"

She smiled again and looked away from the man beside her and directed her gaze back to Jak's now-joyful sapphire eyes. "Because I don't love you Errol, I love Jak!"

Errol finally erupted in fury. "WHAT!"

Neither Keira nor Jak paid any attention to his public display of his utter antagonism. Keira was too busy lifting up the edge of her gown so that she could sprint down the isle to meet Jak in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her.

Since they were in public, the kiss wasn't as intimate as the ones that they had shared before, but this kiss meant so much more. It meant that Keira had given up everything else for Jak, and that he had done the same for her. It meant that now, nothing was going to ever stand in the way of their love again, that they were going to have each other for not only the rest of their lives, but for and eternity after that. They were madly love with each other, and nothing, and no one, was ever going to come between that, no matter what.

Errol stomped out of the church furiously, slamming doors behind him; but no one paid any attention to any of his actions. They were all too consumed in sighing happily for the couple that was sharing an affectionate lip-lock in the middle of the room. Even as the crowd began to applaud for the happy ending, this didn't faze either of the two lovers. They were floating on Cloud 9, and they weren't going to come back down any time soon.

**Three Months Later**

Jak stirred softly in his sleep while being gradually awoken by the golden rays of sunshine that gleamed through the bedroom window. He sighed softly as snuggled closer to her warmth so that he could take in the sweet aroma of her aqua hair that fell gently over her bare shoulders. When his eyes finally crept open, he gazed down at the beautiful woman that slept silently next to him. He took her left hand that had previously been resting on the edge of a Flut Flut feather pillow. As her smooth, delicate hand rested gently in his much larger hand and courser hand, he fixed his eyes on the small white gold ring that had a perfectly sized light-eco crystal embedded in it.

He was particularly happy that, since he had found the crystal when he and Keira were fifteen, when he first channeled light-eco at Gol and Maia's citadel, now he didn't have to spend all that much money on Keira's wedding and engagement rings, he had more money to spend on their honeymoon, which they were currently on. Yeah, it was a good thing to have enough cash to spend on the 'deluxe' suite, seeing as the deluxe suite, which they were currently staying in, had an indoor hot tub, and a huge bed. These luxuries were good for 'many' things that Jak was 'interested' in 'doing' while on their honeymoon.

Jak moved down to kiss her lightly on her forehead and Keira moved slightly as her sleepy eyes fluttered open. He smiled down at her and she smiled back before raising herself up a little within the comfort of their warm, cushiony bed to let her lips meet his. It was amazing to both of them that even though they had done way more than just kiss, every time that their lips met it still gave them small tingly feelings like the first time that they kissed when they were just fourteen.

Keira allowed the silk sheet to fall away from her bare chest and she smiled when she saw Jak's eyes widen quite a bit while looking directly down upon her now, uncovered torso. She giggled a bit before kissing him again. He leaned back to gaze into her eyes while whispering quietly, "I love you Keira…Mrs. Mar." He grinned and she returned it with her own angelic smile. Their marriage was still almost like a wonderful dream to both of them so it was quite strange for Keira to hear someone call her 'Mrs.' as well as having it be attached to Jak's last name. She gave him another gentle kiss and replied "I love you too Jak Mar…" she said while snuggling closer to his warm, comforting chest. "So much."

**The End**

(A.N.) Yes, I am sad to say that it is finally finished. Sorry little fanfic, but all stories have to come to an end some time. I know I neglected this story for a LONG time, so I am sorry loyal my readers and reviewers. Hopefully now I can finish my other fanfic "Together" now that this one is done. Please review and let me know what you think of the ending.

Your procrastinating fanfic writer,

-Punkiemonkie


End file.
